Who Would Of Thought It
by EDR
Summary: It started with a bet...it ended with love. Who would of thought it?
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

**Who Would Of Thought It**

**Chapter 1 The Bet  
**  
Hermione's P.O.V

"Oh come on! James was far the best looking out of all of them!" Ginny says,  
We are currently looking at some old pictures of the Marauders when they were at school, and it's somehow got into who was the better looking.

"No way!" Fred yells back,

"Sirius has to win," George adds, "Look at all these girls over him."

"Just because he had more girls doesn't mean he wins," Ginny replies, "James just found the girl he loved first that's all!"

Ginny and the twins were into the argument more than the rest of us, until they dragged us into it too.

"Hermione, you agree with me right?"

I look at Ginny who is waiting for my answer, "Well…I…" I look to Harry and Ron for help but they seem to want to know my answer also.

"Go on 'Mione," Ron smiles, "you were saying.."

I look at the pictures of the Marauders again; maybe I should say Lupin cause no one else has?! But Sirius did look really nice in these pictures.

"Hermione, still waiting here," Harry tells me,

"I think…Sirius," I reply trying not to blush.

"Yes!" The twins cheer as they leave the room, "We win!"

Ginny looks at me in shock as I didn't take her side, I just shrug. "Why you pick Sirius?!" She asks,

"Because I think he just looks better than the rest," I answer, "Who you think I was going to say? Peter?"

I hear Harry and Ron trying not to laugh at this as Ginny goes on, "No, but what about now?"

"Well we can't really do it now because..'' I look at Harry who gives me a weak smile;

Ginny sees this and adds in a softer tone, "If we could I still think James would have been the better looking."

"Not necessarily," We all jump at Lupin's voice and turn to face him.  
"Sirius doesn't look the same now as he did in them pictures because of being in Azkaban," He says while sitting down and looking at the pictures. Smiling at one of himself watching James gave Sirius a piggyback.

_**(In my story Sirius never went in the Veil)**_

"So….he could look like that again then?" I ask pointing at some pictures,

"Not exactly as he is 20 years older, but he could look similar," Lupin answers, "He just doesn't bother anymore."

Ron looks at some pictures, "Nah, I don't think that's possible,"

"Could be," Harry joins in, "Need some hell of some potions though,"

"Yeah, starting with a hair one," Ron adds.

Lupin laughs, "True, he does need a hair potion, it's a mess! Don't think he has brushed it in years."

"He needs more than a hair potion," Ginny puts in,

"Don't believe he could look like this?'' Lupin questions all of us,

"So what if we don't? You going to prove us wrong?" Harry grins,

We all look at him waiting to see if he is going to take this bet, "If Remus doesn't take this bet, I will,'' We hear Tonks say by the doorway,

"Ok, I'll help," Lupin answers.

"So what we get if we win and you can't make him look like that?" Harry asks,

"How about five Galleons,"

_Five Galleons_, I think, _that__'__s like 25 pounds in muggle money,_

"Each," Tonks adds,

"Each!" Ron repeats in shock,

"And if we win we get that much each," Lupin says.

"Deal," Ginny agrees shaking his hand,

"LUNCH," We hear Mrs. Wesley call; everyone goes down to the kitchen as I stay behind to take one last look at the pictures of Sirius.

_Be interesting if Lupin and Tonks win_, I think as I too go down to join the others.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

A new story from me, hope you enjoy the start.  
I wrote this years ago, I have gone through and tried to edit any mistakes.  
Reviews are always welcome, both good and bad :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Crush

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 2 The Crush**

Sirius's P.O.V

Here we all are, eating lunch in the summer holidays.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione have just graduated Hogwarts and a few months before that they destroyed Voldemort, court the rest of the death eaters that haven't been killed, including Peter Pettigrew making me a free man.  
Life can't get any better, true we have also lost people on our side including Hagrid and Dumbledore but we expected losses.  
I listen to The Wesley twins talking about a new Wheezes Product for their shop as I eat my food.

"This potion is supposed to make you appear younger for a whole day," George says to me,

"Hasn't the Ministry band all aging potions?" I ask

"Yeah they have, but only ones that make you younger permitely,"

"The more you drink the younger you become," Fred adds, "We have a problem though,"

"What's that?" I question the twins,

"Well we have tested it on are self's and it's worked," George replies, "But we need someone older than us to test it on, to see if it can make you more than five years younger,"

"Have you asked Bill or Charlie?" Thinking of their older brothers,

"Yes but they don't trust us,"

"Never have," Fred adds, "We were wondering if you would like to test it, it's safe of course,"

I smile at them knowing they would ask me eventuality, "I'll think about it."  
I stand up making my way into the kitchen with my plate to clean up and see Remus has beaten me to it.

"What you smiling at Padfoot?"

"Fred and George asked me if I would test one of their aging potions to see if it will make me appear 5 or more years younger," I reply,

"Sounds like a good idea, would help me with mine and Tonks bet,"

I raise my eyebrows with interest, "Oh yeah, what bet is this then?"

"Apparently Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny don't think you can look as good as you did back when we were at school," Remus answers, "There's 5 galleons in it, I'll share with you if you can get that potion,"

I laugh, trust him to say that, "Ok, deal," I shake his hand, "I'll just go and get it, be back Moony."

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

Ginny wants a word with me, so after lunch we head upstairs to the room we are sharing. I know what this is going to be about, Sirius.

"You still like him don't you?"

Bingo, as soon as the door is closed and a silent charm is put on the room, she asks about him.  
True I have had a little crush on him back when we first met, I was young, what did I know?!

"No," I tell her, wondering if I'm lying or not,

Ginny looks at me closely to see if I am telling the truth, "Your lying!"

"So what if I am? You're not admitting your feelings towards Harry,"

"That's different,"

"Yes your right, you can actually be with Harry but still you say nothing." I hear her sigh; she knows I'm right as always, "Tell him,"

Ginny looks at me wondering what to do, "What if he doesn't fell the same way?"

"You won't know until you ask, will you?" I reply, "Anyway you don't have to worry about that," She looks at me in confusion, "Cause I know he likes you, so does everyone else. You would have to blind not to see it,"

She smiles, "Ok I'll tell him but only if you admit your feelings about Sirius."

Great blackmail, I think, now it's my time to sigh, am I that oblivious? I hope not I don't want anyone to know, especially Sirius.  
I also don't want Harry to know, what would he think of me? That I'm falling for someone older, 20 years older than me, and his godfather!  
Did I just say falling….

"Don't worry about Harry," I hear Ginny interrupt my thoughts,

''What…how..you..''

"Saw that line appearing on your forehead again, the one you get when your worried," She laughs.

We hear a knock on are door, I open it to find Harry there,

"Hey, what you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing much, Ginny wanted to take to you actually," I tell him and leave before she can get a word in.

That will teach her not to blackmail me!

* * *

**Authors Notes**

After this chapter, I will be posting chapters every Tuesday and Friday!  
So make sure you come by those days to check for updates to this story.

Would like to say thanks to those that have reviewed this story already

**scarlet and gold -** The Ship is Hermione and Sirius

**RadicalReason -** I've tried to make the paragraphs not as big here,  
Sorry if you found them distracting, but it is how I write  
Hope this way of posting makes it easier to read.


	3. Chapter 3 Let’s Get To Work

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 3 Let's Get To Work**

**Sirius's P.O.V**

Why did I agree to help Remus and Tonks win this bet again? I think to myself as they both attack my hair,

"OW! Be careful that hurts!" I yell for like the fifth time already,

"Oh be quite Sirius," My cousin answers, "This has to be done, I mean look at this! It's a mess."

"Really, I haven't noticed," I reply which gets me slap,

"Hey! Be nice, I'll helping you here aren't I?!"

I hear Remus laughing at us both as he goes to my wardrobe, "Haven't you got anything that's clean Padfoot?"

"Apart from myself? No," I smile at him,

"Arghhh!" I look up to Tonks standing on a chair trying to do something with my hair,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes! Brush your hair as I go and get some clean clothes," She hands me a brush and leaves the room.

"You two are like a couple of two year olds!" Remus tells me as I start to brush my hair,

"Thanks for that Moony, when you going to ask my dear cousin out may I ask?" I smile cheekily

"No you may not ask,"

"Spoil sport!"

"Get that potion from the Wesley's?"

"Yeah in my pocket," I answer taking it out and showing him, "Should I take it now?"

"Probably a good idea, Tonks doesn't know about it and it will hopefully look like you always looked like that after we have finished,"

I open the bottle and take a large sip as Fred and George instructed, I feel tingly all over as it takes affect.

"Ok, maybe not,"

"What? Didn't it work?" I half ask as I go to look in a mirror, "Whoa! I look like I did when I was 25! Yeah Tonks is going to notice isn't she?"

Remus laughs, "Yeah, most likely,"

Speaking of her, she just walks in with some clean clothes in one hand,

"There's some clean…whoa!"

"Like?" I ask smiling,

"What you do? Use miracle potion!"

"Hey I wasn't that bad before!"

"Yeah right, whatever you say Padfoot," I hear Remus say before Tonks could reply.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"Can you hear anything?"

"How can I hear anything Ronniekins when you're talking to me?" Fred asks his younger brother,

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Sure ickle Ronnie, whatever u say," George replies,

Ron sighs as both the twins go back to listening through the extendable ears.

We're trying to hear how Lupin and Tonks are doing with Sirius since we told the twins about are bet but couldn't hear much thanks to Ron who keeps asking questions every minute.

"Ermmm, interesting," Fred says aloud,

"What?" Harry asks before Ron can,

"Tonks said something about 'did you use miracle potion'," George answers,

"Oh no, that can't be good!" Ron moans, "That probably means they're winning!"

"Where you get that idea from!" Ginny says sarcastically,

Harry and I look at each other, happy we don't have siblings and roll are eyes as the Wesley's start arguing.

"What you mean yo…."

"Shhh!" Fred says, cutting of his sister, "I think someone's coming!"

Everyone panics for a second while Harry gets out his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry, Ron and myself get under it as Ginny and the twins go to hide elsewhere because only us three could fit underneath at once and even then it was a hard with Ron's height.

I hear footsteps and voices coming towards us, and then see Lupin and Tonks come into view,

"Ok guys we know your hiding, Nymphadora saw the extendable ears," Lupin tells us as Tonks slaps him for using her first name while her hair changes from the normal bubble gum pink to red.

We all come out of are hiding places, "So…." Fred starts,

"Where's Sirius?" George finishes his twins sentence, "You lose?"

"No I think we defiantly won," Tonks smiles as she steps aside to reveal Sirius.

All I can do is gasp.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I love cliff hangers wmhahahahaha  
Next chapter Tuesday 3rd June**

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, glad you are enjoying the story  
Hope you carry on enjoying it x**


	4. Chapter 4 The Finished Product

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 4 The Finished Product**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_All I could do was gasp._

They have defiantly won, hands down. He looks….I don't know how to describe him. Handsome. Gorgeous.  
He looks like he did back in them pictures, just slightly older.  
His hair is a little shorter than normal but still long enough to fall in his eyes, his eyes! God I've never notice them properly until now, his hair always hid them before, I didn't even know they were grey.  
He's wearing mostly black, like he normally does, but they were cleaner and showed off his body more. _Hermione,_ I tell myself, _stop starring!  
_I look to the others who are also starring, ok that makes me feel better, as I'm not the only one. They are starring in shock though, unlike me.

"So what you think?" Lupin breaks the silent,

"I think you win," Ron answers sadly,

"You look younger," Harry says,

"Too young," Fred adds,

"You used that aging potion!" George realizes,

"You gave them a aging potion!" Ginny half yells, half asks, "That's stupid, of course they would use that!"

"We didn't know about your bet then though!" Fred defends himself,

"Neither did I," Sirius adds,

"Also you didn't say we couldn't get his help," Lupin puts in,

"So we still win," Tonks finishes smiling.

"Not fair," Ron mumbles.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V**

Now this is why I helped them, I think smiling; I always love winning and outsmarting people.

"You used a aging potion?" Hermione asks, I notice she was starring before, more than the others. Just probably shock, that's all.

"Yes," I answer her, "Felt weird, what was in it Fred?"

"Bit of this, bit of that,"

"Can't tell you everything," George adds for his twin, "Then you could make it yourself!"

"Can't have that," Fred winks,

"So how old are you right now?" Ginny questions,

"25," I smile back, "Only for a day though unfortunately,"

I hear Harry laugh at me as I look at my younger body, "What you going to do for the whole day then?"

"I Don't know," I think about it for a while then smile mischievous as I change into my animagus dog form Snuffles.  
I run down the stairs jumping and running about with everyone laughing at me, I'm going to enjoy this!  
I see Hermione trying to hide behide Harry, yeah like I won't see you there, no one escapes Padfoot.  
I run behide Harry and start to case her as she runs away, "Arghhh!"

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Ron asks laughing, "Got a furry little problem?"

Everyone laughs even more as I run in front of her and pounce on top of her making her fall on her back.

I start licking her face, "No, stop! SIRIUS! No!" She manages to get out while laughing, "Snuffles! Bad dog!" She yells through giggles,

I change back into my human form and look down at her, "Bad dog?"

Remus comes up to me smiling, "It's about time someone put you in your place Padfoot."

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I see everyone leaving laughing to themselves as Sirius helps me up from the floor, he was so close back then when we were on the floor.  
I shouldn't be feeling like this, it's wrong.  
Everyone has already left and we're still standing here looking at each other, I don't know what to do, my mouth doesn't seem to work as I go to say something, anything.

He smiles at me when he notices I'm trying to talk, "Dog got your tongue?" He asks.

I smile at his joke, "The phrase is cat got your tongue, not dog,"

"But I'm not a cat now am I?" He smiles back playfully, "Now I think you should get going,"

I look at him in confusion,

"You owe me some money for that little bet." He adds before leaving himself.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**hehe, I love snuffles, I want one lol  
Hope u enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the reviews on the last one**

**Someone aka Me -** Yes it is a mean place to stop, but I love my cliff hangers wmhahahaha  
I post stories on this other forum, where I'm known as The Queen Of Tease, because of that.

**RadicalReason -** I said in chapter 2 that the trio have graduated Hogwarts a few months before,  
so Hermione is 18 in this story :)

**Next Chapter coming this Friday!!**

**Thanks for reading/any reviews  
Emz x  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Problem

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 5 Problem**

**Sirius's P.O.V**

I yawn and stretch as I open my eyes to the sun coming in the windows, must be morning I think to myself.  
I get out of bed remembering my day yesterday when I was 25 again.  
I walk down the hall into the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror,

"Whoa!" I yell and trip backwards,

"Hello?" I hear someone ask outside the bathroom door, "You ok?"

"Ermm…I…I think so," Is all I manage to get out,

I hear mumbling from outside then I hear Remus talk, "Sirius you in there?"

I get up and open the door to see his surprised face, "Your still…"

"25?" I answer for him, "Yeah I noticed that too,"

"But how? The potion should of wore off already,"

"I don't know," I reply, "Why don't we ask Fred and George."

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

The twins, Ginny, Harry, Mrs. Wesley and I are the first ones up and eating breakfast,

"Thanks Mrs. Wesley," I say as she hands me my drink,

"No problem dear," She replies while going off to cook more breakfast for when the others wake up.

We all hear the door open and see Lupin and Sirius come in,

"Morni…" We all start to say until we see Sirius still looks like a 25 year old.

"Hasn't the potion wore off?" Fred asks,

"Yes Fred it has, I was lying about my age before I wasn't 37," Sirius joks back,

Harry, Ginny and I are trying to suppress a grin, while the twins looked confuse to why the potion is still working.

"When you drink it?" George speaks up,

"Just after one yesterday,"

"Maybe it takes 24 hours instead of the day," I reply trying to be helpful,

"No it shouldn't do," Fred tells me, "We did it so when you woke up the next day it would be gone no matter what time you took it,"

"Then we have a problem," Lupin answers both he and Sirius joins us at the table.

No really, I think, why is that a problem, he looks so good like that and he has got back 10 years of his life.

"Hermione," Ginny whispers in the chair next to me, "Stop starring before someone sees, unless you want them to…."

I kick her under the table, no way your going to finish that sentence.

"OW!"

Everyone looks over at Ginny,

"You ok?" Harry asks,

"Yeah sure, I just kicked myself that's all," She replies giving me an evil stare.

"Oh Remus, Sirius your up, I just made some more food," Mrs. Wesley starts until she sees Sirius, "FRED AND GEORGE WELSEY!"

I laugh as I hear the twins moan at their mothers yelling.

"Yes Mother?" Fred asks trying to sound innocence,

"Don't you try and get out of this one," She replies pointing a finger at her sons, "You gave him that aging potion didn't you!? When I said not to get anyone else to test it!"

"Molly, it's ok" Sirius tries to help Fred and George,

"And I expected better from you Sirius Orion Black!" Mrs. Wesley answers,

Sirius raises his eyebrows at the sound of his full name, while trying to find a good comeback.

"Dog got your tongue Sirius?" I ask smiling.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V**

Remus and I are coming back from the Ministry about the potion, when he asks me a question,

"So, what you going to do now your 25?"

"I really don't know," I reply,

I hear him sigh, "What?" I question him,

"Nothing, Padfoot. It's just you can be so blind sometimes."

I look over at my friend in confusion, "Blind?"

We Floo back to Grimmauld Place to see everyone is now awake and talking,

"How it go?" Arthur asks,

"Well," I reply joining them, "They don't really know how to reverse it since it was Fred and George's potion that did it and not their own,"

"So, now what?" Tonks questions,

"They said how sorry they was for putting me in Azkaban when I was innocence. And added that maybe this could be my gift back as a sorry present from them all,"

"What," Harry says, "To stay 25?!"

"Yes," Remus answers for me, making everyone speechless.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**ohhhh Sirius staying 25... yum  
Thanks for all the reviews and just reading this story!  
hugs for everyone! x**

**eddie-cullen-lover -** thank you! glad this is a worthy fanfic for you to read in ur spare time,  
hope u carrying on reading :D

**RadicalReason -** wow thank you so much! this is a really old story, so if you think this is good  
I really hope my newer stuff is better, I hope to start posting my newer stories after this one is finished.


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 6 Feelings**

**Sirius's P.O.V**

25, I think to myself, well until my next birthday when I turn 26.  
What to do with my life, I have been thinking about it for ages now it would seem.  
I'm sitting in the library, hiding mostly. As everyone's asking way too many questions.  
I'll have to thank Fred and George later, for giving back 12 years of my life that I had spent in Azkaban.  
I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, I know it's Remus before he comes into the Library.

"Thought you would be in here Padfoot," He says as he closes the door and takes a seat next to me.

"You know me too well," I smile at my old friend, and he is old, older then me now. The age I once was but won't be for another decade.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, too much probably,"

He laughs, "Probably, your mostly someone who takes action instead of thinking,"

There's silent as he watches me, "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

What's on my mind? My life I suppose, and Hermione.  
Merlin what am I going to do about her, she has stolen my heart without even realizing it.

"What was that Padfoot?"  
I look at him; did I say her name out loud? I could see the grin on his face.

"So," He carries on when I don't reply, "When you start falling for her?"

"Who?" I decide to play along,

"Hermione, I've noticed the way you look at her,"

Sighing I reply, "Am I that oblivious?"

"Yes, luckily I think only Tonks and myself have noticed it," Remus answers, "So when you start falling for her?"

I think about my answer, I really don't know. So I shrug in reply.

"You going to tell her?"

"What?!" I ask in shock, "No, no way."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm so much olde…" But I stop when I realize that I'm not,

Remus grins, "That's the thing, you was so much older than her, your not now."

He's right.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in my room, with a flower and picking it's petals off.

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he …._

"Hermione what you doing?"

I look up to see Harry in the doorway, how long has he been there? Thank god I wasn't saying that out loud,

"Oh me? I'm, I'm. I really don't know," I sigh as I put the flower in the bin,

Harry sits down next to me, "You've been acting weird lately, everything ok?"

"Yeah it's great," I reply with a smile, a fake one, but still a smile.

"How's things with Ginny?" I ask grinning, now this one isn't fake,

He looks in shock for awhile then blushes, "It's ok, I suppose,"

"Going out yet?"

"Errr, no," He answers running a hand threw his hair, I smile, "What?"

"You always do that when you're nervous," I laugh, He playfully pushes me and smiles back.

"Go and ask her!"

Sighing he stands up, "Ok, I'm going!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I may not ask her right now. I'll wait till it's the right time,"

"It's always the right time Harry," I tell him also standing and walking over to him to push him out the door, "Now go! Tell her!"  
I manage to push him out of the room closing the door,

"I'll just go then?!"

I hear him say which makes me smile, "Yeah you do that,"

"Ok then, I'll be off," I can't help but laugh, "Bye,"

"Bye Harry," I say as I hear his footsteps going away.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
Sorry if anyone was expecting and wanting for this chapter yesterday  
Seemed I had a busier day ahead of myself then I planned.  
And because of this, I may even post another chapter tomorrow!**

**Someone aka Me -** The idea is that he will carry on aging from 25 now,  
which you have probably gotta this answer from this chapter ;)

**RadicalReason -** Thanks for pointing out that spelling mistake,  
There's always been two spellings of that name on the internet  
and I've always got to confuse to which one is correct.

**Sirius Obsessed -** hehe that's more then ok! Means alot that you have  
taken time to not only read this story but review.


	7. Chapter 7 So Close

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 7 So Close**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I feel someone waking me up; I open my eyes to see Ginny.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up,

"4.30,"

"What?" I say wondering why she has woke me up so early, I'm about to ask when I hear a noise follow by mumbling next door. "What's that?"

"I think Sirius is having a nightmare," Ginny answers, "I didn't know what to do."

We get up and make are way next door from are rooms which were Sirius's bedroom is, I quietly open the door careful not to make it creak.  
I see him in his bed, sheets only covering the bottom half of his body, showing off his chest.  
He's twisting and turning in his sleep mumbling something I can't quite make out.  
Ginny pushes me into the room, I turn to say something but she puts a finger to her lips to silent me and leaves closing the door.  
Great, now what?! I turn back to Sirius; I think he looks good with that black shirt on yesterday but without it is a whole different matter.  
I stop my thoughts going any further and go to the edge of his bed, sitting down carefully.

I should wake him, "Sirius," I say softly, "Wake up,"  
I place my hand on his shoulder to shake him slightly, god his skin is soft!  
"Sirius, please wake up," I try again.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V**

I feel someone touching my shoulder; I wake up suddenly, sitting up.  
I see her there, she was just in my dream, and I was scared of losing her.

"Hermione," I half ask,

She looks scared but also concerned, "You ok?"

Am I ok? Apart from the fact I was yelling I love her in my dream and that I'm having feelings I shouldn't have, yeah I'm ok.  
"I suppose," I answer, "What you doing in my room?"

"Oh, well I heard you..from my room," She stutters "And I thought.. that, I should see if your ok,"

I love it that she cares about me, even if she only thinks of me as her best mates godfather.  
I notice that even in the morning she looks lovely, her hair is down which I prefer. It's rare these days; it's usually up.

"Thanks," I say when I realize I have been starring at her for the last few minutes,

"It's ok."

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Why is he looking at me like that, he can't feel the same way, could he?  
We are to close, just like the other day, "I should go,"

I go to stand up, but feel Sirius grab my arm, "No, wait," he cries as he slowly make me sit back down.

What I supposed to stay? I really don't know. He's your best friends godfather my brain yells out.  
But my heart is saying something different as I look into his grey eyes, do I love him?  
I start to panic slightly as I notice he's closer than before, too close.  
If he gets any closer I would feel his breathe on my skin,

His hand that was once on my arm makes it's way up slowly to my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.  
This can't happen, shouldn't happen I try to tell myself as I close my eyes to his touch.  
I should make an excuse and leave, but I can't bring myself to do it.  
I gradually reopen my eyes to see he's even nearer, I look away from his eyes to glance at his lips.  
They seemed so soft and welcoming.  
This is when I realize no one was going to come in, no one to disturb us. It's still so early in the morning and no one is up or about.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V**

I want to kiss her, I know it's wrong, but it feels right.  
I love being this close to her; I have been graving it ever since the other day when we were in a similar situation.  
We are only a couple inches apart; I can feel her body, her breath.  
Smell her perfume, feel the heat from her body.  
How wrong would it be just to go a few more inches closer and feel her lips against mine?

All of a sudden the front door opens with a bang, my mother's portrait screams follow.  
We fall apart, my hand falling from its place on her cheek and her standing up from where she was sitting on my bed.  
We share one last look before she leaves.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews on the last chapter! xxx  
Can't believe I have 30 reviews already!!****  
**

**inktounge58 -** Yes, I do love the time travel fanfics,  
but I also like to try different things, but if I ever get a good time travel idea,  
You'll probably see a fic from me including that idea  
I'll try not to leave poor Ronald hanging!  
Sure I can find him someone...

**Someone aka Me -** Your welcome

**Inky74 -** Thank you so much!  
One thing I always worry about is getting the characters right,  
especially in the situations I write them in.

**RadicalReason -** That's one thing I always wonder about also.  
It is a toss up, maybe he would of been to busy being a prankster to notice,  
Maybe he would of noticed her, especially if she hanged out with Lily.


	8. Chapter 8 Worried

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 8 Worried**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

What do I do?  
What would Harry think?  
Maybe I should tell Ginny what happened, but then she would know my feelings towards Sirius!

Here I am in one of the rooms at the top of the house with Buckbeak, I have even tried talking to the Hippogriff, with no help what so ever.  
I have been avoiding Sirius ever since we nearly kissed.  
But he still invades my thoughts and has now started appearing in my dreams.

I know I love him, and I always will.  
As hard as I try he won't leave me alone, he is always with me.  
Before I use to tell myself he was too old for me, until he took that aging potion now he's only a few years older than myself.  
The only other thing that is still holding me back is Harry.  
Maybe if I did tell Ginny she could bring Harry around to the idea.  
They have been really close recently; everyone has bets when they will get together.  
Even Ron is in on it, he wants his best mate and sister to get together.  
But would Harry want me to get together with Sirius? His godfather that he looks up to almost like a father or older brother.

I throw something at the wall in anger, just as Sirius opens the door.  
"You know I may not care for my family's old junk, but I would prefer it if you didn't throw it about, you may scare Buckbeak."

"Sorry," I tell him, "I didn't mean for you to see me angry,"

"Seems you haven't wanted me to see you at all lately," He replies looking hurt,  
I've hurt him, I didn't mean too. He must see me looking hurt cause next thing I know he starts to walk towards me, "Hermione,"

"No," I manage to get out, he stops as he hears that, "This, this is wrong,"  
No use denying it anymore, both of us know of are feelings towards each other.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V**

''Why?'' I ask,

She looks into my eyes, I see them glister she's holding back tears, "Because you're my best mates godfather,"

I swallow my pain, "If I wasn't, would there be anything else holding you back?" I have to ask, I need to know,

I get my answer, as she slowly shakes her head, "No," She whispers.

I'm not going to be with the women I love cause of one thing holding us back, "I'm sure Harry would understand," I try, I won't let her go without a fight,

"I'm not so sure,"

"You can't say your letting one thing stand in between us?"

She looks like she's going to cry any second, "I want to be with you but.."

"Then be with me, no buts," I tell her moving closer, there is only a few more steps between us,

"No," She murmurs moving backwards until her back touches the wall.

"Please?" I ask as I stand in front of her and touch her cheek like I did last time.

We look into each other's eyes, grey meeting brown; I could see she loves me that she wants to be with me. But still she's holding back, she always thought of others before herself. I love that about her.

Just as I'm about to lean in for a kiss I hear someone shouting my name, "SIRUIS? YOU HERE?"

I could recognize that voice from anywhere, "Harry needs you," Hermione says softly, "You should go,"

I could kill my godson right now; I've been interrupted twice when I was about to kiss the love of my life.

"Go," she repeats pushing me slightly away,

I turn away and leave in search of Harry.

"There you are!" I hear as I see him in the hallway, "I was looking for you,"

"So I heard," I replied trying to smile, "What can I do for you?" I ask, but not completely listening to his reply as I walk with him downstairs.

My mind is somewhere else.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I was going to post this chapter yesterday but for some odd reason,  
the site wouldn't let me log in even tho my details were correct.  
Ah well, I'm logged in now and have posted, enjoy.**

**Thanks for all those that read this and extra thanks to those that review!  
big hugs xxx**

**RadicalReason -** The short chapters aren't just annoying you.  
When I wrote this I was alot younger and wasn't use to writing fanfics...  
My newer stories which I will start to post after this one have longer chapters ;)

**inktounge58 -** I searched for the Time Turner fanfic you mentioned,  
It's a great story so far and have added it to my story alerts, thanks for telling about it

**Anna-xx-Banana -** I have a crush of sorts on Sirius too and was just as upset when  
J.K Rowling killed him off, I always hoped he would be brought back in later books too.


	9. Chapter 9 Ginny Knows All

**Who Would Have Thought It**

**Chapter 9 Ginny Knows All**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I'm telling Ginny about the last week and the fact I have nearly kissed Sirius twice, once I have finished I am looking at one very stun Ginny.

"Twice?" She asks,

"Yes, the first time when you left me in his room, but we were stopped by the door going and his mother's portrait screaming.  
The second in Buckbeaks room and Harry was calling him, so he had to leave."

"Damn! I could kill him!"

I laugh; it feels good to finally tell someone, "I think he was thinking the same thing back then,"

Ginny smiles at me, "What you going to do?"

"I really don't know, I was hoping you could help me,"

"I can't give you the answer, you have to follow your heart and not that brain of yours for once,"

"What about Harry?"

"Is that the only thing holding you back still?" She asks, I nod in reply,

"Then go for it, Harry would understand if that's what makes you two happy,"

I sigh, knowing she is probably right, Harry just wants his mates to be happy, "And if he isn't I'll take care of him," She adds,

I laugh again, Ok, thanks Ginny."

I leave in search for Sirius and find him a few minutes later in the kitchen talking to Lupin, oh no now what?

"Hermione, how nice to see you," Lupin greets me,

"Nice to see you too Lupin,"

I look at Sirius as he stares back, his face broke into a smile as soon as I entered.  
Lupin must of sense something going on cause he makes a excuse and leaves us alone closing the door.

I walk over to him as he stands up and waits for what I have to say, "I'm sorry,"

He looks at me in confusion, "For what?"

"For letting one thing get in the way of us getting together,"

His face breaks into an even bigger smile as I smile back at him,

"Really?" He asks making sure,

"Yes, I shouldn't have let it stop me, Ginny talked some sense into me,"

"I should thank her later then." He leans down making his lips meet mine.

I have been dreaming of this moment for the last few weeks, and it's better than every one of them.  
The kiss is so gentle but still shows me how much he cares,  
I move my arms up his chest then up to go around his neck. As my hands play with his hair, his hands go to rest on my waist.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V**

I could die of happiest right now, her lips are so soft.  
I move my hands from her waist to go up the back of her top to feel her warm skin she moans in reply which makes me smile into the kiss.

"Bloody hell!"

I move from Hermione to see one very surprise and red face….

"Ron!" Hermione says also in shock but I see the way she is trying to suppress a giggle, she must find this situation as funny as me.

Then a awkward silent as we all stand there not knowing what to say. If no one did something soon I'm going to go into a laughing fit.

"How long as his been going on?" Ron asks finally,

Hermione looks at me as I look at my watch, "Ohh about 4 minutes,"

Hermione nudges me as I start laughing, which set of both of them.

"Ok, I'm going to go, seeing Luna can wait," Ron tells us as he takes off.

As soon as he's gone we both burst into a laughing fit,

"That was so funny!" I say,

She hits me, "That was embarrassing more like!"

"Well, one down the Wesley's and Harry to go," I reply,

"What about Lupin and Tonks?" She asks,

"Yeah, they already know," I smile at her as I lean in for another kiss.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I'm on holiday in Wales at the moment, which is why this chapter is later then usual.  
I'm sorry about this but hope you can forgive me :)**

**Again, I would like to say thank you to those not only reading this story,  
but taking the time to review.**

**The reviews for the last chapter made me laugh, poor Sirius indeed.  
Not anymore though! No interupting, well, Ron did kinda.**


	10. Author Note The End?

**Author Note**

**Your all going to hate me I know it **

**I first started writing this story back in 2004/2005! And I never finished it, infact, I only got to chapter 9.**

**My writing style has changed alot since then and I'm finding it hard to carry on where I left off. **

**That and I don't have a clue where to take this story now and really want to move on to new and better things.**

**So, guessing this is me saying this story is finished.  
Unless in the future I find a way to carry writing and finish is properly. **

**Emz**


End file.
